Photon Commander 10 (Earth-81648)
Photon Commander 10 '''is an original character by PhotonCommander10. History Photon Commander 10 was created by the Photon Supremacy to act as the guardian of the Sol System. Given the ability to control light and was assigned to counteract the forces of Garr Laac Tus, if it should ever come to the Sol System. However, he was also told by the Photon Supremacy to stop any other threats residents of the Sol System are incapable of dealing with. A Billion and Counting After a Billion Years of almost no activity, Photon was faced with the threat of the Kronan Empire, who were attempting complete control of the Solar System, to establish an even greater empire. After a failed attempt to talk them out of it, he was bombarded with all sorts of projectile weapons. However, the multidimensional field that holds his form together protected him. Eventually, he resorted to warping the field and opening a portal to the Negative Zone, to which he transported the fleet, who can't breathe the acidic air. He left them there as punishment for attempting to disrupt the Sol System. Living in Utopia Return from Stasis Awoken in modern times, the Commander found that the Kar Ree fleet had entered the Sol System. His first major threat, he quickly had the armada turning around and heading back to the Kar Ree homeworld. However, the Supreme Intelligence, the Kar Ree's supercomputer and commander of the military, convinced the fleet to return a few days later. Instead of showing his power to scare them away, Photon Commander 10 was forced to attack. Using his array of powers, all seventy-three ships were completely destroyed in a matter of minutes. However, as a last resort, the last Kar Ree ship fired a Three Dimensional Reduction Cannon, which shattered the multidimensional field that holds Photon Commander 10's body together. His consciousness hurtled through space, holding onto the last remnants of its body, until it collided with a 15 year old boy living in Australia. Reduced to a Teenager His mind fused with the 15 year old Trent Tate, Photon Commander 10 was forced to work alongside the teen to stop threats to the Sol System. As the weeks went by, they learnt to exist in the same body, peacefully. Despite getting along with Trent, Photon still urged to be his own being. Wanting to help his new friend, Trent tried to help him by confronting S.H.I.E.L.D. However, even the military organisation couldn't seperate them. Powers and Abilities '''Photokinesis - Able to control light, as well as generate it. By using this, he can also create immense heat. Telepathy '''- Low level telepathy allows him to put thoughts into the minds of other beings. '''Density Shifting - Due to being made of light, and having the ability to control it, he can change the density of his body, allowing him to pass through objects. Flight - Another extension of his Photokinesis, he can control his light-based body to fly. Light Speed - Given his body's composition, he can travel at the speed of light. Super Strength - Due to his ability to alter his density, he can gain unimaginable strength. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Artificial Beings Category:Photokinesis Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-81648 Category:Density Shifting Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Photon Commander Alliance (Earth-81648) Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Asexual Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Beings Category:Energy Blasts Category:Alternate Form